shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Snowy Owl
The "Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Snowy Owl" (translated to Bird Bird fruit, Model: Snowy Owl) is a Zoan-class Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn into a Snowy Owl or a hybrid of that animal (which includes partial transformations with practice). Owl-model Zoan-Fruits are said to scare people around the user when they are in their transformed states because of their enlarged eyes and scary features. Appearance This fruit is a larger than normal blueberry, approximately 9 cm in diameter. It resembles a blueberry with varying shades of blue, a darker purple top, and is covered in swirls. Strengths Like most Zoans, this Devil Fruits grants the user a normal form (usually human or original species of user), a hybrid form, and a full beast form. User gains enhanced strength, speed, endurance, and close combat skills; traits shared by all Zoan users. Like many birds, this fruits grants the user an enhanced sense of direction. Being an Owl model, this fruits also grants the user keen sight (including night-vision), hearing (including echo-location), the ability to turn one's head almost 360 degrees, and since this is the snowy owl model, a resistance to minor cold. Full Beast Form- In this form, the user becomes a large snowy owl, reaching a maximum height of 6 feet and a wingspan of 10 feet or 3 meters (can also shrink down to the size of a normal snowy owl with a minimum height of 50cm). The user gains the ability of flight along with the enhanced strength, speed, and endurance. The user can carry a maximum of up to 200 pounds during flight in this form (2 average children or one average adult). The maximum speed (without any excess weight) in this form during flight is about 65-70 m.p.h. (about 105 km/h). Hybrid Form- In this form the user's arms become slightly elongated with large feathers sprouting from the outside of the arm (forming pseudo-wings), legs become that of a birds and feet are clawed, hands become bird claws, mouth becomes the sharp beak of an owl, and outside features become owl-like. User is approximately 6-feet tall in this form. In this form, users attack speed is greatly enhanced (kicks, punches, etc.). Running speed is greatly increased, reaching a ground speed of up to 60 m.p.h. (100 km/h, close to max flight speed in full beast form, though this form can't fly). Weaknesses Since the arms of the user have become wings, hand to hand combat is unrealistic in full beast mode, instead the powerful legs are used as substitute. Though endurance is increased, the bones of the user in this form are hollow and therefore easy to damage with high impact attacks. The user's feathers are white with black spots and easily spotted, making espionage, assassination, or hiding difficult. Aside from these weaknesses, user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage The user is given high-speed and strength in hybrid form. Utilizing them for fast attacks and combos. Like most owls, this fruit grants the user the ability to turn their head almost completely around (360 degrees) while granting them incredible eyesight and hearing. The pseudo-wings along the arm can be used as shields when imbued with Armament Haki or the Rokushiki technique "tekkai". If pseudo-wings are hardened by either of these techniques, they can be used as blades in combat. The sharp claws on hands and legs are also useful for grasping and scratching/clawing. In full beast mode, the arms are transformed into wings, so attacks using the arms are no longer a viable option. The legs become a more useful weapon since they are stronger than usual in this form and can kick rapidly while in flight (techniques such as the Rokushiki "Rankyaku"). The claws and often be used to claw at enemies or pierce through skin and steal with the Rokushiki skill "Shigan". Through much practice and mastery of this fruit's abilities, the user can utilize partial transformation, such as changing their arms into wings while remaining human for flight. And like all Zoan-types. In dire situations where the user is incapacitated or in need of great power, the fruit would respond by transforming them into the berserk form (awakened-zoan form). In this form, the user becomes a larger monstrous hybrid and is granted incredible strength, speed, endurance, and regeneration speed. These come at the cost of the users consciousness and sanity in this form and the side-effect of extreme fatigue and momentary immobility after transforming back. Techniques '''Night Stare- '''A non-physically damaging technique. Based entirely one intimidating and stunning a person(s). A simple stare or look while the user transformed into the perfect(scariest) amount human/owl hybrid to make their face as creepy as possible (turns out to be 80% human and 20% owl actually, who knew humans were so scary?). Mastery over the fruit's powers are necessaries to utilize this technique since it requires specific partial transformations. Trivia - Many say that they've heard an eerie hooting at night when the moon is out and claimed seeing a large spotted white owl flying in the night sky. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Devil Fruit